Sagat
is a character in the Street Fighter series. First appearing in the original Street Fighter as the final boss, he is known as the "Emperor of Muay Thai." The scar upon his chest serves as a reminder of his defeat against Ryu and his Shoryuken. He is also a former member of the criminal organization Shadaloo, being M. Bison's personal bodyguard as well as one of the feared "Four Heavenly Kings". Mega Man related appearances Street Fighter X Mega Man Sagat appears as a secret boss in the Version 2 of Street Fighter X Mega Man. His weakness is the Hadoken. Attacks *Tiger Shot (Fast and Slow fireballs) *Tiger Cannon (A large fireball) *Tiger Knee (a ramming attack) *Tiger Uppercut (an upwards attack) *Tiger Genocide (a ramming attack followed by an uppercut) *'Super Combo:' Tiger Destruction (a ramming attack followed up by two uppercuts) Strategy Sagat attack pattern mainly consists on using Tiger Shots that will throw at different speeds and heights, while they can be destroyed with normal shots. They can also be deflected with the Aegis Reflector weapon, although, the reflected projectiles do little to no damage to Sagat, but it can help Mega Man set up a charged shot with the Hadoken weapon. His Tiger Cannon, while powerful, can be avoided by merely jumping at the right time or deflected. His Tiger Knee will go over Mega Man's head, so it's not a really treatening attack since most of his moveset is based around throwing fireballs at Mega Man. The Tiger Uppercut can also be avoided by just walking under Sagat, sometimes he does this move consecutive times. The Tiger Genocide is when Sagat uses a Tiger Knee and a Tiger Uppercut. When his Super Combo Gauge is charged, he will do the Tiger Destruction where he starts with a Tiger Knee and two uppercuts, one normal, and one that will make him go high up in the air. Again, the only strategy is waiting for the first uppercut to end, and walk under Sagat when he is about to make his second uppercut and then strike. With the Hadoken, a good strategy is to have a charged shot ready when entering the boss fight screen, so Mega Man can do a chunk of damage at the start. Then, when Sagat starts shooting, simply jump over his shots and attack when the opportunity presents itself. Once he is doing his Tiger Destruction Super Combo, a normal Hadoken shot can be landed on the first uppercut or before, and then a charged Hadoken shot after his second uppercut. Unlock Requirements Since Version 2 of Street Fighter X Mega Man, Sagat was made into a secret boss that can only be accessed when a certain requierement is met. *In order to fight Sagat, Mega Man must obtain a Perfect Victory (Landing the final hit at Full Health, meaning that a last second E-Tank usage will also result in a Perfect) against four bosses on Boss Rush (M.Bison's stage 3). If this requirement is fulfilled, when reaching M.Bison's stage 4, the stage will start raining. Sagat is fought before fighting M. Bison. **Stage Bosses count towards the other Secret Boss. Gallery Sagat_Fight.png|Sagat shows up before fighting M. Bison. External links *Sagat in the Street Fighter Wiki. Category:Street Fighter X Mega Man bosses Category:Humans Category:Males